cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mon
Backround When Mon was a girl, she lived on Korriban, not knowing her parents. She spent most of her time with her big brother, Razor, who got him self into trouble a lot. She was brought up to be a bounty hunter and learned to fire a gun at a young age. She spent her teen years hunting on Umbara and learning to fight, she developed amazing healing skills but also became a serious killer. It was on Umbara that she met a Jedi whose name was Gunn, in need of help. He was acompanied by two clones. She offered her assistance to guide them to the sith temple, as she knew her way around Umbara very well. The Jedi sensed that Mon has some power in the force, he offered to train her. He took her to the Jedi order, but she was rejected by Yoda. After this, she decided to train on her own, still staying in touch with the Jedi. Mon was never a Jedi, nor did she ever want to be. She continued to live life as a bounty hunter for a few more years while she was learning to use her force powers. It was a while later when she found out that her Jedi friend had turned Sith and was planning to destroy a planet on the outter rim. When she next met him he looked Jedi, she realised that he was not going to tell her of his dark secret. Mon let this slip and later fell in love with him and he soon marryed her. Every thing was going well and they had a child together who soon grew up and left to become a young Jedi Padawan. Middle Life Events When Mon was an older teenager leading into a young adult she became intwined with the force, and learned to use it very well. Her skills were dark, as she could destroy an animal with a wave of her hand. When she and her Jedi husband split up, he revealed to her that he had been a Sith for a long time. He feared that she would be angry and try to kill him, but she already knew. She did however trust him less, as he did not share this information with her earlier. The dark side started to make him uncontrolable and there was several times where he attempted to kill Mon. Some time passed when she next met him, he had their daughter who was sitting on the ground covered in blood. He stood above her with his light saber to her neck ready to slice her into pieces. Mon was never the same after losing her daughter, and became dangerous for a mortal female. She decided to look for more family members and find out who she was when she met a Sith. He found her strong with the force and asked her to join the Sith and become an apprentice. Mon declined the offer until she found out that this Sith was her brother, then gladly accepted it. Darth Silvernight owned a squad named "Ancient Lords" so mon joined him and became a Sith for the first time. Category:Sith Category:Female Characters